


New Lives, New Fates

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: When friends Jakar and Mike find themselves in the world of Fire Emblem: Fates in the bodies of a married couple, they find themselves slipping into their new roles easier than expected.





	New Lives, New Fates

As a horde of magical zombies closed in on a young woman with long red hair done up in pig-tails and a similarly aged man in fancy combat attire, the man turned to the girl and said, “This is all your fault, Jakar.”

It was true, of course, but there was more to it than that. A few hours before, Jakar and his best friend Mike were spending a quiet Autumn day at Jakar’s apartment. The two were both sophomores in university, and trying to stave off the fear of midterms with some relaxation. Mike, a short pudgy young adult with acne scars and a lackluster physique, was playing an online first-person shooter on his laptop. Meanwhile Jakar, a dark-skinned youth with a casually handsome and leisurely fit build, lay on his bed and played Fire Emblem: Fates on his 3DS.

The volume was at the upper limit, and without headphones plugged in the game’s audio filled the air in the room. Mike rolled his eyes. “I seriously don’t understand what you see in those games.” A feminine moan came from the device, and Mike’s lips turned into a coy smirk. “Well, I guess I understand one reason.”

Blushing, Jakar tried to defend his beloved series. “They’re really strategic! And the stories are great! And the characters are well-written!” Another sound of female pleasure emitted from the devices speakers, making Jakar’s blush deapen.

"They sure sound like they are. Very well-written moaning there Japan,” Mike said in a deadpan tone of voice as he died in his game. His face fell into a frown, and he closed the game before fully turning to look at Jakar. “Seriously, what’s the appeal? It’s just gotta be the sexy ladies, right? Cause it seems to me like it’s the sexy ladies.”

Jakar just let out a sigh. “There’s so much more to it than that...I wish you could understanding the world of Fire Emblem better...” As those words left his mouth, Jakar’s vision began to fade, and the last thing he saw before his entire world fell into darkness was his friend Mike slumping over in his chair, his eyes closing just as fast as Jakar’s own.

 

When the two boys finally awoke, their eyes blearily trying to take in the world around them, they found themselves standing in a desolate, barren land. The dirt was empty of plantlife, the only exception being the twisted, gnarled trees that were scattered around the area, their branches empty of leaves or any vegetation at all. Supremely confused, Jakar looked over at his friend to ask what was happening, but was shocked to find that someone else was standing where his friend should be.

The man standing there was tall, and seemed to be about their age, but had a grace and beauty to him that few men Jakar had ever seen had possessed. His casually tousled hair gave him a roguish appearance, and the clothes he wore called to mind a renaissance fair or fantasy film. He even had a sword in a sheathe hanging on a belt loop. But if Jakar was confused by all of this, than this stranger was staring at him with a look of infinite shock and horror on his face. “What’s wrong? Who are you?” Jakar asked, but immediately was stunned to hear his voice come out several octaves higher than he was used to, his words carrying a knife edge in them he’d never heard before.

Comprehension dawned on the mysterious rogue’s face, his eyes searching into Jakar’s. “Jakar, is that you? It’s me, Mike.” The statement made no sense, of course. How could this tall, debonair, attractive man be the same lovable, chubby dork Jakar had known for so long? Seeing his skepticism, Mike looked down to see the changes that had befallen him, then looked as though he had to hide his pleasure at the discovery. “I’m not the only one different, dude.”

Scared at what he meant, Jakar slowly looked down to see a very unfamiliar sight. He too was suddenly wearing the latest in 16th Century trends, but far more pressing was the fact that his doublet was filled out nicely by a pair of breasts. Shocked beyond words, Jakar started bending and twisting to look all over at himself, from his smaller and more feminine build to his bright red pigtails to his soft and supple ass. From head to toe it was clear to him that Jakar had become Selena, feisty fighter and mercenary from Fire Emblem: Fates. And if he was Selena, then that made Mike...Laslow!

The clues coming together, Jakar looked around and realized where exactly they were. “Mike, I’m pretty sure I know what happened.” He paused, trying to think of the best way to put it, but it was clear that his pause was making Mike impatient, ready to interrupt, so Jakar just said it. “I think we’re in my copy of Fire Emblem: Fates.”

The claim hit Mike like a physical blow, and he reacted immediately, exclaiming, “What? No. No! That’s impossible. This is impossible!”

Jakar had always been the kind of guy with a quiet disposition and an even temper, but a sudden flash of irritation flashed through him as Mike spoke. How dare he talk to me like that? With a deep breath, Jakar pushed that feeling down and replied as calmly as possible. “Mike, you’ve turned into Laslow, a character from the game, and I’m Selena, another character from the game. This place looks just like a place from the game! It’s the only explanation.”

It was clear that Mike wanted to argue further, but instead he quietly surveyed their surroundings, until he noticed something, walking over to it while beckoning Jakar to do the same. It was a tombstone, the writing old and completely faded. Something about it was very...familiar. “Hey, Jakar, what was this place? In the game?”

The answer came to Jakar just as lightning flashed, and the ground nearby erupted as undead zombies dragged themselves out, several of them turning their attention towards the transformed friends. They each pulled out their swords, their hands shaking, and the battle began.

 

It was nearly an hour later when the fight finally ended. Despite their fears, it seemed as if their new bodies had inborn instincts in combat, and they knew exactly what to do to put the zombies down. The fear never left them, but they were able to fight off the horde. The only problem was that every time it seemed as if they’d nearly defeated the horde, more Faceless appeared nearby and the fight dragged on longer.

By the end, as they stood victorious, Mike and Jakar stood there, sweating and panting. As if to fill the literal dead air, Mike looked over Jakar’s feminine body and said, “I’ve got to say, I like the sweaty look on you.” He even threw in a wink for good measure.

A blush immediately came to Jakar’s cheeks, and an odd mix of elation and irritation filled his mind. Unable to stop himself, he snapped, “I’m not sure if you’re too dumb to remember this, but I’m not Selena! I’m Jakar! I’m a guy!”

For a moment it looked as though Mike was going to let it die there, but something seemed to make him drive forward with his plan. He stepped closer to Jakar, and even that simple act made his heart beat faster. “A guy? Look at yourself, Jakar, do you see a man? Because I do not. No, I see something far superior: a beautiful, sensuous woman.”

The compliments continued to make Jakar want to punch Mike, while also wanting to...no! He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. “Stop saying that! I’m a guy! Guy guy guy guy guy guy!”

“Do men usually have these?” Mike said as he stepped even closer, and before Jakar could stop him, Mike’s hands reached up to grope the breasts on Jakar’s chest, a skillful thumb finding his nipple even through the clothing. Jakar’s entire body caught on fire, his...her loins feeling damp, needy, and oh so empty. Another hand reached down and squeezed her ass through her tight pants, the feeling turning her on even more.

“Y...you idiot,” Jakar said, as he finally remembered something: Laslow and Selena were married in his copy of the game. Sure enough, a quick check showed both were wearing rings, even now. Well, if we’re already married...what’s the harm in it? She pulled her friend, her husband in for a passionate kiss, but as his hands moved to remove her clothing she slapped them away. “Not now! This is a graveyard! I am not having our first time in a graveyard!”

Laslow’s eyes sparkled. “Does that mean what I think it does?” Selena rolled her eyes. Men. It’s so weird to think I was one only a few hours ago...

Inspiration struck her, and Selena gave Laslow a sultry look of her own, the intensity matching his. “That’s right, hot stuff. When we get back to camp, you’re mine.” As if on cue Laslow’s face turned a bright pink. The man was great at dishing out the flirts, but truly awful at receiving them.

The trip back to camp was fairly easy, both of them seeming to know how to return from the Deeprealms to the army’s castle. The two fell into their new lives with little to no difficulties, only bringing up their past lives on rare occasions to marvel at how much better they had things now. Selena especially loved her new life, even if her husband and daughter proved trying at times. It was great years later when Laslow finally admitted, under her duress, that she had been right: Fire Emblem did have a pretty cool world.


End file.
